


An Old Fashioned Notion

by I_Larb_You_3000



Series: Avengers One shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Larb_You_3000/pseuds/I_Larb_You_3000
Summary: Oneshots about our favorite Avengers. Lots of ships, will include Spidey, Bucky, and Loki. Can also be found on Wattpad.





	1. Puppet {Loki}

**Author's Note:**

> Not Thorki, just cuddles.

Jarvis warns Tony if anyone in the Facility is having a nightmare, one of the reasons he stays up so early. It's very common for the team to get night terrors, all things considered, but even so, he's surprised to see Loki is having one of his own. 

Tony sat calmly at his desk, working on a new design for Clint's arrows and a new arc reactor simultaneously. He bobbed his head to Black Sabbath, whirling from one project to another, not bothered by the mess of papers on his desk. 

He was humming happily to himself when Jarvis spoke up tentatively, "Sir, it seems Loki is having a nightmare."

Tony stopped, raising an eyebrow, "Loki?" 

"Yes, Sir, he is in extreme distress, I recommend hurrying. Tony nodded, finding no harm in helping the demigod. Quickly, he set off for Loki's room at the end of the hall with the living quarters in it. He rushed down the hall, not concerned about who he woke up. He knocked on the door in hopes that Loki was a light sleeper, but there was no answer so he tentatively opened the door. 

You might as well have shoved his heart in a blender because the sight was shattering. Loki had a king-sized bed jut like everyone else, but he might as well have had a dog bed with how tiny a ball he'd curled into. Tony could hear the whimpers from across the room, see the tear tracks. Loki thrashed around, a sheen of sweat on his face while he fought with the blankets that served as chains. 

While he struggled he managed to roll himself off of the bed and was woken by the thud. Gently, Tony walked toward him, realizing with a start that his eyes were blue instead of their normal green, "Loki?" 

The god was frozen, sleep paralysis, Tony would know. After about three minutes the god shot up with a start, and grabbed him by the throat, "Jar-" Tony was cut off but his A.I. got the message.

"Where is it?" Loki growled, the blue in his eyes flashing brighter. 

"...Is... what?" Tony coughed out. 

"Where is it?! Tell me!"

"Breath... mint... buddy," Tony quipped. 

"Listen, you foolish mortal, you will tell me where the tesseract is or I will beat it out of you."

"Thought... you... 'ere over... at," Tony struggled, Loki's eyes flashed back to his normal green before going hard again, "Tell me where it is!" Loki slammed him against the wall and the door swung open. 

"Brother!" Thor called out. Loki looked towards him and Clint gasped at the bright blue eyes. Loki's eyes went green and he made a confused face, glancing to his right hand he gasped and quickly dropped him. 

Shaking on the floor, Tony took in deep gasps of breath, shuddering with each one, "Hey, reindeer games-" he stopped to take a breath, "-What was that?"

Loki stood frozen, his eyes darting around, Thor stepped forward, "Brother, why are you crying?"

Unable to hold it anymore he stepped forward and fell into his brother's arms, breaking down, letting out heartwrenching sobs, "He-he never leaves!" Loki wailed in despair, "Who, brother?" Thor questioned softly.

"Thanos, he-he's in my mind and I'm there and-and-" Loki cut himself off and Thor slid an arm underneath him, lifting him.

He curled up into an even tighter ball, clench his eyes shut, "Brother, you were choking Stark, we need to know why."

"He to-old me to-to he forced me to I-I didn't mean it I swear..." He began sobbing again, hating himself for appearing weak in front of the enemy and then hating himself even more for considering them that after everything.

"Loki, calm down and then you can explain, would you like a glass of water?" Steve asked Loki nodded silently into his brother's chest. 

About thirty minutes later Loki found himself as ready to talk as he could ever be. 

"I am ready to explain," he said in a steady voice that caught everyone off guard.

Thor patted him on the back encouragingly, "When I fell off the rainbow bridge I thought I was falling to my death, but instead, I'd fallen to a deserted plant not far from Titan, Thanos found me and decided to use me for his plans of getting the tesseract. He would put me in the- in a box- not a box, really, it-it was a room-only it felt like a box sometimes and sometimes it was big- but I couldn't tell because it was all white and nothing else and-and he would tell me that-that I wanted to be king of Midgard and he told me over and over again and I started believing it and then he used the scepter to make me comply no matter what-and I-" He was cut off by Thor bringing him into a close hug. 

He was shocked to find the Thor was crying for him. Even more surprised when he felt Stark's hand rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually, he fell into a truly peaceful sleep.


	2. Iron Son {Tony}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plays truth or dare- (not really) with truth serum and Tony accidentally reveals too much about his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue, it's definitely not the best.

"Fury gave me this truth serum instead of Natasha, that was his first mistake. Anyway, he told me to put it to good use and I think this is the best way to do it!" Clint exclaimed, pulling out six vials and pouring each in everybody's drink. 

"Let's play truth or dare!" he shouted excitedly. Natasha raised an eyebrow from across the couch, "If you want us to spill our dirty secrets, now that everybody's had the serum, you can just ask." Clint smiled sheepishly, "What if everyone took turns asking questions and everyone else has to answer?" 

"Sounds fun!" Steve chimed. Thor nodded excitedly and Bruce, who was sitting in Thor's lap, gave a small nod. 

"I'll go first!" Stark calls, "If anybody, who is everyone dating or attracted to?" he smirks evilly at everyone's red faces, "Also, let's go by age, so Thor goes first then Steve, then Bruce, me (not in this round though) and Nat."

There was an annoyed groan, "Stop forgetting about me! I was the one who thought of this!" Clint growled, exasperated.

"Sorry, Barton, you go before Nat."

"Answer away!" 

"I am attracted to Banner..." Thor said, a normal voice volume, which was much quieter than usual. Tony burst out laughing at the red in both of their faces. 

"I... I'm dating Bucky."

"Wish he was here to see your face, where is he anyway?" Steve's face went bright red, "In his room... resting..."

Tony was thrown into a fit of laughter, "Funny, I imagined he'd be the-" 

"That's enough!" Steve's voice cracked. 

"One, I can't believe I'm the oldest normal person, and, two, um, I'm also attracted to Thor."

Thor beamed in happiness and surprise, "Would you allow me to court you, Banner?" 

"Uh, sure, Thor, " Bruce mumbled. 

"I have a wife." Clint deadpanned.

"I don't believe in love." Natasha glared. 

"You'll understand when you're older, " Tony mocked. 

"I get to ask the next question!" Clint cheered, "What's everybody's favorite childhood memory?" 

"Oh! I remember, I was playing with my brother, Loki, and he was feeling nice, and he knows how much I love snakes, so he turned into a snake and sat around my neck for the whole day!" there were a few surprised looks at the notion of Loki being compassionate. 

"I was being beaten up in an alley and I was actually landing some punches and Bucky showed up and he beat everybody up and then came up to me and I thought he was going to fist bump me, but really he punched me in the face and told me I was an idiot." Steve smiled wistfully at the memory and Tony sniggered. 

"I was with my mother and we went to the mall and got ice cream and she bought me a book on gamma radiation and then we went to the indoor playground and I made a nerd friend." Tony grinned, "A scientist even as a kid, huh?" 

"Tony, it's your turn." 

"Oh, right, It was probably when my d- when my da-"

"Tony, stop trying to lie, it won't work."

"It was probably when Jarvis bought me a circuit board for Christmas and then let me explain how everything worked to him." 

"Jarvis?" 

"Oh, he was our family butler."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You named your A.I. after your family butler?"

"Yeah..?"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Why is your favorite memory with some butler?"

Tony clenched his fists, stopping himself from lunging, "He wasn't just some butler! He was like a dad to me!"

Clint cocked his head, "You had a dad, was he not enough for the mighty Tony Stark?"

"No, Howard wasn't enough of a dad for me, sorry for being conceited," the last statement dripping with sarcasm. Clint rolled his eyes, "Let's just move on."

Natasha made a face, "Madame B. let us talk to each other, I made a friend, let's move on. What was everybody's least favorite memory from childhood?" nobody had a chance to react when she changed the subject. 

"Ah, Loki had angered me and my rage took control and I went to slap him, he cowered and I found out my friends had been hurting and bullying him, so I left those friends and became friends with Sif and the warriors three." He made an angry face at himself. 

"Bucky got drafted." that was that. 

"My nerd friend that I had mentioned earlier told me that I was a loser and went to hang out with my bullies." 

Tony tried to keep up the arrogant, spoiled rich boy act, fighting the truth serum, "Howard- Howard refused to buy... " his voice strained.

"What's with you lying? Just spit it out." 

"I- I went into Howard's lab while he was working and he got mad."

"What? So, he got mad at you? Your worst childhood memory was Howard getting mad at you?" Steve raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes..." Tony spaced out.

A small ten-year-old Tony Stark timidly knocked on the door to his father's lab, peeking his head around the corner to see his father working rigorously on one of his many projects, tapping his foot to his own humming. He suddenly jumped in the air, making a loud 'Whoop' noise and grinning. 

He grabbed the bottle of beer sitting on his desk, chugging it then carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. Tony yelped when it shattered only feet away from him and dropped the computer he'd been holding. 

Stopping what he was working around, Howard stood up and rushed to the entrance to his lab to see his incompetent child curled into a ball. 

"Get up you pathetic child," the man ordered. Tony stood straight up, perfect posture, "Yes, sir."

"What do you think you're doing in my lab?" he asked sharply.

"I want to show you something that I made, Howard," Tony tested a smile. Looking around he spotted his table, but picking it up he found that it had been broken, "It broke when I dropped it," he hung his head sadly. 

"Of course it did, you pathetic child." Howard ripped the thing from his hands and threw it st him full force, knocking him to the ground. The hit drew blood and would leave a scar in the future.

Angry and drunk, Howard kicked his son hard multiple times in the torso before he noticed he was crying. 

"You're pathetic. Stark men are made of iron, stop crying and man up, little boy," with that he delivered a sharp kick to Tony's nose, knocking him unconscious.

"Tony?"

Tony jumped, subconsciously bringing a hand to the scar on his head. 

"Are you with us?" Steve asked cautiously, "You've been sitting there for a straight minute, it's your turn again." 

"What? What was the question?" 

"Thor asked who was the person everyone missed the most."

"There are two people," Steve nodded in understanding. "My mom and Jarvis."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, "What about your dad? And why do you keep calling him Howard?" 

"That's his name."

"You call your mom Mom, so why not your dad?"

"He is not my dad," Tony hisses.

"Chill out, just because you have disagreements doesn't mean he's not family," Clint says.

"Does breaking my nose and two ribs count as a disagreement?" Tony mumbled, but Steve's superhearing caught it, "I'm sorry, what?" he stood abruptly, a dangerous look on his face. Everybody else kept glancing at each other, worried by the pure rage on Steve's face, "Can you repeat that louder to make sure I heard you wrong and I don't need to kill anybody?"

"He's already dead."

"I'm sure Strange can find a way to bring him back for me." 

"Can somebody explain what Tony said to make you so mad?" 

"I don't know, Tony, care to repeat?"

"I made a stupid comment."

"That's true enough. Would you like me to repeat it for you?" 

"I don't care, this is stupid," Tony said, becoming detached from the situation.

"He said 'Does breaking my nose count and two ribs as a disagreement?'" Steve used air quotes. 

"What??" Clint shot up. Bruce was looking a little green around the edges,

"I was being stupid, he was mad." 

"Really? What happened exactly?" 

"I made a computer, it was a little bigger than a phone, he took it from me and threw it at my head, kicked me a bunch, and when I started crying he kicked me in the face and told me 'Stark men are made of iron.'"

"Tony, that's not okay."

"Others have it way worse than I did, he just had high expectations that I never succeeded in reaching." 

"Tony... It doesn't matter, that's not okay, " Bruce muttered, and Thor picked the tiny man up, setting him next to dear Banner on his lap. The three huddled together, soon joined by a supersoldier and two assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making everyone cuddle with Thor


	3. Gone {Clint}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint felt empty, emotionless, his love, his life, his family, had left him, killing was the only thing that kept him feeling until someone comes along to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for Endgame if you haven't seen it. Only for the beginning of the movie, no ultra canon sadness.

He'd always loved traveling, but this just put a completely bitter spin on it, the fact that he had to travel to keep away from the Avengers, from his team, the team he knew wouldn't understand, the team that would try to stop him. He thought of Natasha, he thought of the day he'd brought her in, how utterly angry Fury had been, and then the resigned pride of his judgment, the way he'd so quickly made her an agent. 

He smiled to himself, a sad smile, but a smile none the less. He walked into the new motel he was staying at, somewhere in Mexico. walking up to the front desk with his intimidating stare, demanding keys with a cold aura he'd never had before. He stepped into the elevator, glad it was empty. 

He sighed when he entered his room, examining the uncomfortable looking bedsheets and checking his reflection in the mirror, dead eyes stared back at him and he felt the emptiness creeping upon him. There were two things he could do when the emptiness came, either lay in a bed and stare at a ceiling, or good old fashion murder. 

Grabbing two swords he jumped out of the window and started looking for someone he wouldn't feel bad about killing. 

"What are you doing in here you idiot?!" 

"I'm sorry," a young voice said, the 'R's coming out as 'W's

Target acquired, following the sound of the voice he spotted a middle-aged man standing over a small child. Sneaking from behind the child, he shot out and punched the man straight in the nose. he intended to move the fight away from the child's line of sight. Catching the fist that had been sloppily thrown toward his gut. Pushing forward and forcing the man backward he continued advancing until the were on the other side of the street. Grinning, he pulled out a sword and shoved it up the man's stomach. 

Calmly walking back to his motel, his thoughts were interrupted by a small voice, "Why'd you punch my daddy? The sword you gave his tummy was really big," he looked down in horror to see the same child that the man had been yelling at. 

"I punched your daddy because he was mean to you and I didn't like it because you're a big strong superhero," he tried to smile at the little girl. 

"Daddy told me not to go in the kitchen because the stove would set me on fire, he was mad at me, he never yells like that," the child made an angry face to imitate her father. 

Clint was sure his face was one of horror, he had made a huge mistake and this little girl didn't have a father because of it, "Let's take you to your mommy, how about that?"

"No! Mommy is biggy mean! She yells at me," the girl frowned again. Clint's heart broke, he had made a huge mistake, and now this child needed someone, "Do you wanna hang out with me? I can show you more big swords."

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a big fighter and kill all the bad guys!" Clint's mind flashed to when he'd shown his daughter how to shoot a bow when he'd called her Hawkeye and then she was gone. 

"Yeah, you're gonna be the best superhero," he knelt and gave her a big hug.

'~'~'~'~'

"We have to go now because bad guys are hunting me, we're gonna go to a really cool place, okay?" 

"Yeah! Don't worry C.B. I'll protect you ha-ya!" The girl, who's name was Lola, had taken to calling him that ever since he'd told her his name. He smiled at her and picked up his bag, "Let's go."

'~'~'~'~'

"Hey, little girl, where's your daddy?"

"You better back up! I know your weakness!" The intimidating man just laughed, "Okay, brat, what is it?"

"This!" Lola jumped up in a flurry and kicked the man in the balls. She made a run for it, but the man angrily grabbed her arm, pulling her up by it and getting in her face but she was snatched away, "C.B!"

"Go, over there, I'll take care of them, you don't look like you did last time, it's not supposed to be cool."

She frowned but complied and he proceeded to butcher them. He'd just finished when he heard footsteps, frowning he looked up, "I told you to-" he cut himself off to see none other than Natasha Romanoff, "So, we've finally found you-"

"Stay back, bad guy! Leave C.B. alone or I'll fight you!" Lola screamed, rushing out of her hiding spot. Clint rubbed his face with one hand and Natasha made a perplexed face, "Who are you?"

"I'm the sidekick!" Clint facepalmed, "This is Lola, she's my partner in crime, except she just sits by and does not watch," he explained glaring at Lola for the last three words, "You didn't watch this time."

"You were so cool! I bet you watched me when I went ha-ya right to his weakness just like you said," Natasha smirked at that before returning to her serious persona, "Clint, come with us to the Facility, Tony just go back from space, he and Steve went about as well as expected, but we miss you and you need to stop this."

"I was going to, then those a- jerkwads came up to her and started harassing her."

Natasha snorted at his choice of words, but nodded, "Then come with me, I'm sure she doesn't like the motel beds."

"Fine..."

'~'~'~'~'

"C.B! Look how bouncy it is!"


	4. Stuck {Peter}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe his reaction to being called Pedro should have been the first hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war happened, except Quill had anger management therapy and they got the gauntlet off in time.

Peter had been having a pretty great day, he'd been working on a new painkiller for his enhanced metabolism, having learned from the last time he broke his arm. He shuddered at the memory, looking back at the unfinished formula. Trying to figure out a dosage, he began muttering to himself before giving up and going to work on a web formula to let off some steam. 

He'd been working, brainstorming, and muttering vines under his breath for about an hour before he was interrupted, a new record, "Hey, Pete, could you help us move these boxes?" Peter looked up from his work station to see Steve standing next to Clint, "Of course, Mr.Barton," It would be my pleasure!"

"Thanks, Pedro," Clint cheered happily, not noticing the way Peter tensed at the nickname.

"No problem," Peter gave a tight-lipped smile and grabbed a box. Picking it up easily, he looked to the two men carrying multiple boxes, quickly he grabbed two more and followed the Captain. He walked into the elevator with them, humming to himself, when Steve addressed him, "So, Pedro-" Peter flinched and interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but is that going to become a nickname?"

"Yeah, it is Pedro, what? You don't like it?" Clint teased, smiling. Not wanting to come off as a bratty teen Peter just laughed along.

"So, anyway, what were you working on over there?" 

"Oh, just a new painkiller for my fast metabolism, since it burns through normal ones ten times the amount a normal person does, you're probably the same way, Mr.Rogers since aside from the sticking to things and the spidey sense, the serum did most of the same things to you as the spider bite did to me, I used to be pretty small, and I definitely didn't have abs, but I think the serum was more extreme in that area- I'm getting distracted- anyway, I'm trying to figure out how to make it stronger without having too many negative side effects, like I wouldn't be able to use acetaminophen, even though it's used most in pain killers because I might use too much and then I could overdose, but, anyway I was also working on this formula for my web-shooters, I wanted to add some actual amino acids since real spider webs are so strong, obviously I would need to find a way to make them thicker since spiderwebs are so tiny but-" he cut himself off when he noticed that the two men were staring at him, "Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I?" 

"It's fine, bud, you're pretty smart, you know."

"Oh, well that was pretty basic stuff I mentioned, but thanks." The two adults made eye contact before laughing, "It's true, really, it only takes a google search to figure it out," he glanced at a non-existent camera before turning back to them, "Are you calling us dumb?" Clint gasped.

"Wha- What? No! I would never!" Peter splurted {I wasn't sure that was a real word, I just thought I made it up, but it's real and I was using it the right way!} in a panicked rush. Finally, the elevator dinged and they could get out. 

They continued like that, teasing and laughing, with the continuous use of the name Pedro and playful jabs at him that were met with equal sass, "Hey, Pedro! Grab me my beer, it's right over there," Clint called, earning a disapproving look from Captain Spangles. Complying, Peter handed Clint his drink, sitting down next to him for a break, "Could you stop with the Pedro thing, please, I'll let you call me anything else.

There was a glint in the assassin's eyes, "Anything?" Peter groaned, "Yes, anything." He smirked, "Thanks Petey-Pie! I think it's time to get back to work, the Firework Fanatic is getting a little antsy!" Steve frowned at the nickname but didn't comment, only nodding and getting back up. they wandered back to the humid elevator when he frowned in realization, "I never asked, what is in all of these boxes?" 

"Oh," Clint laughed, "It's a bunch of alien weapons we found in some warehouse, crazy there's still stuff like this layin' around, huh," Peter stiffened, his breath quickening ever-so-slightly, "Alien weapons, or weapons made with alien devices?" Clint tilted his head and gave him a look, "Oh, yeah, there were some people making weapons out of alien stuff and selling it, how'd you know?"

"I had a bit of- I've-We've... met." he managed to stutter out, trying to calm his breathing, Steve gave him a concerned look from across the elevator but didn't say anything, worried he'd cross a line, considering he'd only met the kid two weeks ago, and things had just started to cool down. However, Clint didn't have the same boundaries, "What's your problem, Petey?"

"It's kinda hot in here, y'know, that's all," he muttered unconvincingly. Clint dropped it, rolling his eyes and muttering something about teenage angst and fear for his future as a parent. Steve gave him his twelfth disapproving look of the hour but he only gave him an aggravating shit-eating grin in return.

At long last, the elevator dinged and they stepped out, there were only eight boxes left, so this could be their last trip, Steve and Peter both grabbed three, leaving Clint with only two, and even though he pouted, they could tell he was secretly relieved. They trudged back to the elevator, the fact that this was the last time was their only motivation. 

Peter soon found that dragging his feet was a bad idea, he'd was the last to get into the elevator, or to try to at least, he'd forgotten about the lift at the elevator door and tripped on it, falling forward before leaning back in an attempt to level himself, however, he didn't take the weight of the boxes he was holding into account and instead fell onto his back, a familiar heavy weight on his chest. 

Clint laughed, knowing full well the teen's super strength made it nothing more than a cute little accident, he stopped laughing though, when he heard the whimper of pain coming from the boy. Making panicked eye contact he rushed to the kid's side. 

Peter screamed, he yelled, he was stuck! Someone, help him, he needed help! But he knew nobody could help him but himself, he knew he was all alone, trapped under the crumbling remains of an entire warehouse, with no one but himself. The tears running down his face only made him feel even more pathetic, he was Spider-Man, dammit!

"Help! Help! I'm stuck down here!" Clint recognized the far-away look in Peter's eyes and launched into action "Cap, call Stark! Tell him it's the kid!"

"P-Please! I'm stuck!" the rubble, the rubble was pushing him, crushing him, he couldn't get it off! He thrashed and he shoved but it was so, so heavy! The tears rush down his face more frantically now, as if they were worried they'd miss the panic party he was pathetic, how could someone like him be Spider-Man? 

"Hey! Hey, Peter! It's okay, you're okay, we've got you!" Clint's panicked voice, however, is not very comforting.

"Where is he?!" Tony burst into the room, oil stains prominent on his shirt. He rushed over to Peter and bent down beside him, by the way he looked at the kid you'd think someone killed Dum-E. 

"Pete, Kid, I'm here, I've got you, it's okay," tearfully Tony clutched Peter in a desperate hug, "Are we there now?" Tony let out a sound between a sob and a laugh when he heard Peter's small voice, "Pete, buddy, kid, what happened?" Peter sniffled, "Too-oomes was in a-a warehouse and-and his vulture thingy it-uh-it was hitting the support thingys and then the- by the time I realized, I-I-" he cut himself off with an uncharacteristic fit of sobs.

"Oh, Pete," Tony muttered tearfully, "I've got you."


End file.
